Riddle Revealed
by fhdfgh
Summary: SSOC. Voldemort's daughter has grown up scared for her life and of her magic ability. When she needs protection, she turns to Dumbledore as her mother instructed her. To protect herself, she'll need to learn alot. Who better to teach her than Severus
1. Chapter 1: Nephiri's Hope

Chapter One-Nephiri's Hope

The scream was heard throughout the entire manner. It seemed to soar across the still air of the warm night. It was so blood curdling even the brooding figure of Tom Riddle Jr. was un-nerved by it. Immediately he stopped his pacing as the tingling it had iliceted from his spine seased. He had been wearing a thin spot on the expensive oriental style rug that ran the length of the hallway for hours. Damn those mid-wives anyway. How long did it take to bring another person into this forsaken world. He kicked in the double cherry wood doors leading to his elaborate private chambers and paled at the sight before him.

The assistant were running back and forth from the bathroom and back to the bed with bowls in there arms, full of bloodied towels. Was that his Nephiri's blood? How dare they treat the wife of Tom Riddle with such disreagard as to not inform him of this much blood loss! Surely the medi-wizards from St. Mungo's should be called immediately. Maybe he could find a potion used for blood loss. Surely they had them. How else would all the vampire victims survive. Did they survive? He couldn't remember any instance now. He was helpless, and he knew it. He also hated it. But he loved the woman on the bed and already, the unborn child within her.

"What the hell is going on in here!" his voice bellowed across the room. He had a hard time getting across the room between dodgeing the assistants and all the damn furniture Nephiri insisted all good society would have in their private chambers. Then he saw her. His Nephiri. She was huddled on the canopied bed, her normally beautiful face contorted into anguished expression. The expensive, and now blood stained silk sheets knotted around her legs as though she'd been thrashing about. Her long dark hair damp with perspiration sticking to her forehead and hanging in her eyes that were at that moment staring daggers at none other than Riddle himself.

The Mid-wife tried in vain to impede his progress into the room.

"Mr. Riddle, I'm afraid I can not allow you in here. We are at a critical....MR. RIDDLE!"

"Nephiri, what's wrong? Is the baby alright?" He sat on the edge and pulled her from her cowering position to sit up in the center of the bed. Surely that would be more conductive to childbirth, wouldn't it? He couldn't help but be worried. That scream sounded like she was dying. She couldn't die. Not his Nephiri. She'd take all that was good in him with her. Along with their unborn child.

"TOM!!"

Nephiri couldn't help the anger in her voice. She couldn't handle the pain. It was going to split her in two, she knew it. How dare he try to encroach upon this anyway! He had no right! This was for her to do. She was the woman here. It was her birthright to do this and with out his interference! She knew she'd pay the price for her insubordination later, but for now, she didn't really care.

"Get out of here Tom! With all do respect, this is mine alone to do."

Riddle couldn't believe his ears. She'd never spoken to him this way. No one had, not in so long as he couldn't remember the last time. Once the child was safely in the world, he'd make sure she'd never do it again. He loved her, but no one belittled or bossed him around. She didn't want his support, that was fine, but he didn't have to sit at the door like a hopeful dog either.

"Very well Nephiri, as you wish." And with that, he exited the room, stormed down the dim lit hall and into his study.

He circled the floor in front of his grand mahogany desk. He could still hear Nephiri over the clicking of his boots across the hardwood floor. Even after her treatment of him, he still worried. What had that woman really done to him! He was getting weak, showing emotion. No one respected a sniveling twit. He had to quit this! With a swish of his wand, Mozart started to play.

He wouldn't think about her anymore. Not until the child was actually here and he had reason and right to enter that room again. He walked around his desk to the credenza behind. He poured himself a stiff scotch from the crystal decanter of his captains set. One of the first gifts Nephiri had ever given him. The thought of her again brought back the dread he felt. He knew women had children every day, but he just couldn't bear to loose her. It was such a risk. Did he even have a right to have asked this of her. He knew she had wanted a child, but now he wondered if she'd just been trying to give yet another gift. He'd have to continue his research. There has to be a way to conquer death. Then, no one would have to leave. Not his mother, not Nephiri, and the higher power willing, his child.

Down the hall, Nephiri was much to preoccupied to be thinking along those lines. She was bringing the last hope for Tom Riddle into the world. If the innocence and unconditional love of a child couldn't pierce the shield he had erected around his heart, nothing could. Nephiri knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. loved her. As much as he could love someone. She just didn't understand how anyone could be so cold, so unfeeling. If he cared for her, and she knew he did, why did he have such trouble showing it. His unhealthy obsetion with never dying was unnerving for her. If only she'd known that it was his love for her and their child that spearheaded his ambition to live forever. He of cource had always wanted to gain power and respect. Any Slytherin worth their salt did, but really, he wanted those things to gain the love he had never had. And it was for that love that he sought for it to never end.


	2. Chapter 2: Nephiri's Escape

Chapter Two-Nephiri's Escape

Severus shuttered as he walked up the sloping lawn, leaning into the wind and snow, along side Lucius Malfoy. It was Christmas Eve, and they had been summoned for a revel. Severus was in a foul mood. It was bad enough to be summoned on Christmas. Severus hated Christmas. He always had. Even when his mother had attempted to make an effort for appearances sake, it was still the worst day of the year in his opinion. Then to top it all off, Lucius had insisted they apparate a mile and a half away from the manor to avoid detection.

"Was it really necessary to apparate nearly two miles away Lucius?" Snape was repositioning his robes in an attempt to keep some of the snow out.

"Do quit sulking Severus. We didn't want to upset the dark lord now did we? You'd think you'd be more appreciative that I put in a good word for you. Do you realize that you have yet to say thank you?" Lucius drawled in his sing song voice.

"I admit that you really are good at all your little potions Severus, but without me, I doubt the Dark Lord would even have known of your existence."

Severus looked at the man next to him like he wanted nothing more than to draw his still beating heart from his chest.

"Yes Lucius, I suppose that would be an excellent way to pass the rest of our little hike together. Tell me: would you prefer I go down on one knee or both?"

"Very amusing Severus. Really, I thought at eighteen you would be over most of this immaturity."

"So sorry to disappoint Lucius."

At that they saw a dark figure running away from the back of the manor. It looked like a short fat person, but nothing could be noted as to the large hooded robe they wore. Then they saw a second figure of the same stature only carrying a large case. Severus' curiosity got the better of him.

"Who do you suppose that is?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. If it is someone fleeing, the master will take care of it. He always does."

Severus recoiled as the memory flooded his mind. He never had liked Regulus Black, but the way he died had been particularly gruesome. No one backed out of the Death Eaters.

"I suppose." Severus said yet again pulling his robes around him more closely, frowning.

"What now Severus?"

"Nothing, lets get going. I doubt the master will appreciate our being late any more than he'd appreciate our being detected by muggles."

With that they were off at a much quicker pace. Lucius excited at the night's possibilities, and Severus weary about the choices he had made. When they finally did reach the house, Belatrix Lestrange and Nott were at the entry way in dark hooded robes and masks.

"Look Lucius, we've designed the new robes and masks. Aren't they grand?" Belatrix literally purred in Lucius' ear.

Slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer he hissed in her ear, "Yes, Mrs. Lestrange. They are quite nice." Then he released her quite forcefully.

Belatrix pouted as she watched the two men put on their new attire. "You just aren't as much fun since you and Narcissa had that brat."

"Yes well, I'm sure your husband will be happy about it, Mrs. Lestrange."

They left the entryway and entered the hall on their way to the Ball Room. It was where tonight's meeting was to be held. They had started very few in number. Now they had quite a following. Some of the most respected and wealthy families. The Blacks, the Malfoys, the Lestranges. All of them called Voldemort master. He had maneuvered his position so that he now had not only his wife's fortune, but that of all his followers. He had enough power that even Albus Dumbledore was concerned enough to have declared war.

Severus could understand Dumbledore's concern. He used to think that his master held all the answers. All his life he had craved knowledge and power. A few months before his graduation, when Lucius offered an introduction, Severus had jumped at the chance. The death eaters were growing in power and number even then. He had wanted nothing more than to be a part of that power. To gain the prestige and acceptance of his peers. He'd wanted respect. Something he had never been given and had never been strong enough to fight and win. But now. Now he knew the truth. Voldemort was a liar. He had no real answers. Just propaganda and a good show. The debauchery and corruption within the ranks was only surmounted by their cruelty. And it only got worse the higher up you went.

Within the inner circle, only the truly retched were admitted. Severus had only been admitted for his skills with poison. Some of the things Severus had made himself would curl the toes of Salazar Slytherin himself. Severus couldn't decide what made him more ill, Lucius and Belatrix antics or the Dark Lord himself. He'd completely changed over the past two years. He now had pale tight skin stretched so across his face as to almost make his nose flat. His eyes had developed a red tint to them. Almost like a rabbit's. And he said he still wasn't done. He planned much more. Severus just didn't know what to do. He hadn't been happy before, but now, tied to this monster and his cronies, he was miserable. Having to endure these revels on a regular basis. All he wanted was to do his work. To brew as he had always loved to do. That life seemed a far dream now.

As they reached the ball room, they were greeted by the other members of the inner circle. They all took their places in a circle around the throne their master would assume upon his arrival. It sat on a dais in the center of the room. The chair upon it was carved out of walnut. The padding was perfect and the fabric the most expensive green velvet. It had been a gift from Lucius and Narcissa. The carving was intricate and the wood was polished to a shine. It was definitely the chair of a master.

As they started to quiet, a loud pop was heard throughout the room and all fell silent and to their knees, head bowed. The Master had entered.

Tom Riddle Jr. looked out on to his faithful and grinned. It was good to see all his Death Eaters around him. Nephiri had been most put out that he'd call a meeting on Christmas Eve. It was a time for Family she said. She just didn't understand that these people were his children, and so by extension hers as well. They could never replace his little girl in his heart, but they were his support. His power. They needed petting every once in a while. And tonight, he had quite a gift planned for them all. Little did he know they would ever get to see his magnanimousness.

He stepped from the dais and circled in front of all of them. Stopping to speak to some. He asked after Narcissa and the baby as he passed Lucius stating his wife would be missed but it was her duty to rear the next generation of Death Eaters. He complimented Belatrix on the new robes. They were now truly befitting their station in society. He even commented on Severus' last potion. The wolfsbane might become very lucrative if the werewolves could be convinced of their cause.

Just as he was about to lead into his speech and then their gifts, the door was flung open and the Nanny who took care of his daughter came running in.

"She's gone sir! Both of them. I can't find them anywhere. I've searched the house and can't find them with the locator spell." She rasped desperately as she ran to him.

"What so you mean GONE!" Tom's voice bellowed throughout the room.

"Just that sir. I went in to check on little Aeris and leave her gifts for her and she was gone. Some of her drawers were out and missing some things. I went to tell Ms. Nephiri and she was gone to. I tried to use the locator charm and it produces no result. What do we do sir?"

She'd never get an answer. With a wave of his wand the woman was dead and Tom was bellowing at his followers to find them. For a moment, Severus thought to tell him about the figures he'd seen leaving, then he saw Lucius looking straight at him with a "Don't you dare" look on his face. So they all scattered outside throwing charms and looking for Lord Voldemort's lost daughter.

It was late, but not really late. Nephiri crept down the hall, that idiot Peter behind her. She had to go, and tonight. It had been her husbands speech about how those maniacs that follow him were his family and so hers as well and that she should make more of an effort to know them that had finally made her realize her husband would never let go of his aspirations of world domination and destruction. She had hoped that having a child would end all that. It almost had. For the few minutes that Tom had come and spent with her holding little Aeris in his arms and thanking her for her, she thought that she'd done it. He was going to let go of his control issues and just love them. She'd been wrong. He hadn't held Aeris for more than a few minutes before he handed her to the nanny and proceeded to beat Nephiri within an inch of her life. That's not to say he wasn't a good father. He had always been so careful not to let anything negative even within the vicinity of his daughter. He even wore a kind of glamour around her so she wouldn't be frightened by his real face. That in itself should have told her something. If he was too ashamed to show his innocent daughter what he was truly like, he knew he was bad. But that had also given her hope. Maybe, if he knew how Aeris would react if she found out, and Nephiri was sure she would, he'd stop before it got so bad he feared his own daughter's rejection. But now, she realized just how faulty her logic had been. Tom would never change. He was to hell bent on power. She just didn't know how to get it across to him that he already possessed all the power any man can hope to attain. The love and adoration of his children. And Aeris did adore him. She lit up every time he entered the room. She even went to him when she was hurt, saying clearly, "Daddy will make it better." That was going to make tonight hard. How was she going to get her child to go with her without drugging her? She could reach her father in her mind. It had always been a kind of game with the two. They'd started out sending each other images and then see if the other got it. They graduated eventually to holding conversations. It took a lot of practice though. They knew each other's minds like their own. There were just places Aeris wasn't allowed to go in her Daddy's mind just like in her Daddy's house. She didn't have time to convince the child, she just had to hope Aeris would listen and obey her.

She silently crept down the hall, motioning for peter to follow her. Her husband would be busy preparing the revel for tonight to be to much bother, but the nanny. They reached Aeris' room undetected. She motioned for Peter to pack some of Aeris' things and went to awaken her child. Aeris woke up groggily and looked at her mother with the biggest smile Nephiri had seen.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" she beamed at her mother. "Did Santa Come?"

"Not yet Darling. Mommy needs you to be quiet now. We have to leave Aeris. Now come quick." Nephiri opened the voluminous robe she was wearing to pick Aeris up.

"Is Daddy coming? Where is he?"

"He's not coming Baby. We have to leave him. I know you don't underst…"

"Yes I do Mommy." Aeris lowered her head and allowed her mother to pick her up and cover her under the robe.

"What do mean Darling?" This was making Nephiri really nervous. She had no telepathy skills. She couldn't tell if she was calling her father right at this moment.

"I went were Daddy told me not to. I saw how he hits you Mommy. I also saw his friends. Mommy they're mean."

"I know Darling, it's alright were going away. We'll be happy after a while Baby I promise." Nephiri hugged her daughter to her tightly and motioned for Peter to stop packing.

"Whatever you've already packed is going to have to be enough. Let's get going."

And with that they were off. Nephiri had no idea were she was going, but she had to get out of the grounds before the Nanny found Aeris missing. If she followed instructions they had about ½ an hour. They'd have to hurry. Thank God for Peter. She knew the little twit was a coward, but he cared enough for her, that he was doing the only brave thing he'd ever done. He'd helped her plan this little escape. He'd told her what was planned and when the opportune moment would be to "make her break". She didn't know what was going to become of him or even her husband, but she didn't plan on ever finding out. She and her daughter were going as far away as possible. The other side of the world if need be.

"_That isn't a bad idea!" she thought to herself. "America. He'd never think to look there. I'll just need to make one stop."_

They exited out of the back and went at a run across the lawn, snow crunching beneath her feet, Peter at her heals. He started to lag behind after a while. Once they were safely concealed by the trees she lightened and shrunk the case and put it in her pocket.

"Thank you Peter. This is as far as you come with us. I can't risk anything more." She reached across and hugged the squat little man affectionately. Aeris even poked her little head out to say goodbye.

"I understand Nephiri. I hope I have done the right thing. Here little one. This is for you. I know it's about a month and a half early, but as I won't be seeing you, Happy eighth birthday love." And he handed her a little package with a little pink bow. He'd grown to love this child almost as much as he loved her mother. He'd always loved Nephiri Mourning. It had almost killed him the day she married Tom Riddle. He'd loved since he was a first year and she'd visited Hogwarts on an exchange program. They'd all been smitten with her. Even Remus who normally kept to himself noticed her dark hair and eyes. All the Beauxbatons girls had been beautiful, but Nephiri shone brighter than any of them.

"Thank you Peter." Aeris accepted the gift after a confirming nod from her mother. It was promptly stashed in her nightgown for safe keeping.

Peter smiled at the child and then turned sad eyes to her mother.

"Take care of yourself Nephiri. I'm afraid for you."

"Don't worry about me Peter: See to yourself."

And then she was gone: Peter was left alone in cold snow of the forest surrounding the manor. He turned and apparated away, hoping his part in tonight's little adventure would never be found out. And yet, he wondered what Sirius would say. Would he be pleased he finally had some backbone or furious he'd helped Voldemort's wife escape?

Nephiri appeared with a pop just outside Hogwarts castle. She was hoping she'd be quick enough that Albus wouldn't notice their presence. She had to get Aeris' necklace charmed and them both out of here before someone noticed. She set Aeris down and unlatched her locket. As she prepared for the charm she started explaining…

"Aeris, I'm charming your locket. It's going to be able to transport you back here if you ever need help and Mommy isn't there. See that castle?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Good, now if you ever have to use this, I want you to run as fast as you can to that castle. Ask for Uncle Albus. He'll help you. He'll be the only one who can if Mommy is gone. OK?"

"Mommy I'm scared, and my feet are cold."

Nephiri looked down and couldn't believe her carelessness. She'd put her beautiful child down in the snow barefoot. At this, she broke and the tears began to spill.

"Don't cry Mommy, it's alright. I'm fine. My feet aren't that cold."

Nephiri scooped up her daughter and held her close.

"Oh, my beautiful girl. You've been so brave tonight. Mommy loves you; you know that, right? I'd do anything to keep you safe."

"I know Mommy." Aeris hugged her mother back just as tight. She was only seven and didn't understand everything that was happening. All she knew was that her Mommy was upset and needed hugs.

"Nephiri? Nephiri Mourning? Or should I say Riddle?" Remus Lupin asked from the gates.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Nephiri demanded.

Remus stepped into the light of the half moon and stayed a safe distance. This was Voldemort's wife after all.

"My name is Remus Lupin. What may I ask is Lord Voldemort's wife doing outside Hogwarts?"

"None of your business, thank you. I'll just be going now."

And with another pop, she was gone. Leaving another man confused and asking a lot of questions.

Remus heard the heavy running footsteps of Sirius behind him and turned to meet a very suspicious look he meet with one of his own. Was Sirius meeting her here? If so, why the hell did she bring her daughter?

"Who were you talking to, Remus?" Sirius asked in a purposefully gruff tone. "It looked like Nephiri Riddle."

"It WAS Nephiri Riddle, Sirius. I think we should tell Dumbledore about this: NOW." Remus replied.

"I couldn't agree more, Remus. I couldn't agree more."

AN: I'd first like to thank my betta; Little Tigger, for her help. Your review and support are so appreciated! Her story is such a page turner, or mouse clicker, or scroller, er whatever. Check it out. Then you can worship her as much as I do. I'm very happy to be placed on a favorites list too! Yeah me! I'd love a review. Good, bad, ANYTHING! Next chapter we see Aeris all grown up. Please, please, please…write those reviews!

Kathryn


	3. Chapter 3: Lupin's Mission

Chapter 3-Lupin's Mission

Hogwarts Castle, Feb. 5th, 1982. 2:00 am

Remus Lupin stormed down the cold stone corridor of Hogwarts castle in the darkest of moods. He'd received a very vague owl from Dumbledore an hour ago. He wanted to see him on something VERY important. Remus had no idea what it was, but he feared it would be about Voldemort. It hadn't been four months since his entire world had been ripped from him. While everyone else was celebrating the fall of the dark lord and singing little Harry's praises, he'd been left to mourn; alone. Peter was dead, James and Lily were dead, and Sirius was rotting in Azkaban. He hated Sirius! He'd betrayed them all. They should have known though, should they? He was a Black for Christ's sake! One cousin was in Azkaban with him, the other's husband had bought their way out and his brother was dead at his own master's hand. Damn him: Damn them all! He'd loved him like a brother and look what it got him! He was once again alone in this world. Only this time, Lily wasn't there to befriend him and bring a pseudo-family into his life.

He'd reached the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. Now what sweet had the old man used this time? It was always some sort of inane muggle treat.

"Kit Kat?" nothing happened.

"Aero!" still nothing.

He could have sworn it was a British candy bar. He pulled the letter from his tattered robes. And with a roll of his eyes, he spoke the password.

"Yorkie."

He stepped onto the revolving stairs that would carry him to the Leader of the Order. The war was, to most people, over; but not to the order. They weren't buying it. Not yet anyway. There were too many of those bastard Death Eaters that had bought or lied their way out. He didn't trust Snape either; even though Dumbledore did. He still didn't know why he trusted that creep. There was nothing to be done about it though. Albus knew best: Right? That was a laugh. If James and Lily had listened to him, they wouldn't have had a damn secret keeper. They just would have disappeared. Lily was a muggle-born. She'd have helped James and they could have hid in the muggle world. It was apparently working for Nephiri Riddle. There hadn't been a single shred of her existence left in the wizarding world. No one, even her husband could find her. Remus was, in a way, grateful for that. He knew she'd made mistakes, but Nephiri wasn't a _bad_ person. From what he remembered, she was just beautiful; outside and in. She just loved people, accepted them for who they were and looked for the good in them. That had been her crowning glory, and her damnation.

The stairs had stopped and he was at Dumbledore's office door. At least now he'd find out what the old man wanted. He rapped lightly on the door and heard Albus rise from behind his desk and call to him.

"Remus, come in, come in."

Remus opened the door and watched as Albus rounded his big old desk. It was laden with paper work and maps, whirring contraptions and of course, a candy dish sat on the corner, full to the rim with lemon drops.

"How are you, my boy? I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright?" Albus asked in his usually chipper voice, blue eyes sparkling. He picked up the dish and offered Remus a candy with a smile.

"No, thank you." He refused the candy while rounding one of the pair of over stuffed armchairs that sat on the opposite side of Albus' desk.

"Is this what was so important you called me out of bed at one in the morning? I'm fine Albus; now what is this all about?" Remus asked in as respectful a voice as he could muster at 2:00 am.

Albus put the dish back on the corner of the desk, not taking his customary candy for himself. He plopped down in the other chair with a heavy heart. This was the reaction he had expected, and yet he still longed for this young man's happiness. He leaned forward in the chair, placing his chin in his hand and his elbow on his knee.

"Nephiri's been found, Remus. She's in America and I'm having a hard time tracking her. The last apparition was in to an ally. There was another apparition soon after and then some other kind of charm use. I need you to go search the place and see what you can find."

Remus sat open mouthed, staring at the leader of the Order. She'd been found? How had that happened? She'd been hiding for three years. He'd never expected to ever hear her name again.

"What do you mean found, Albus? I didn't know we were looking for her."

Albus sighed and started the explanation he knew was long over due. Really he should have had Remus looking for her too, but he just hadn't had the heart to take him from his grieving process.

"We haven't been, Remus. I've had a lock on her magic use, hoping she'd slip one day. Apparently she has, but the pattern suggests trouble. She'd been apparating for an hour before it stopped about ten minutes ago. I called for you as soon as she apparated the first time. She's in real danger, I'm afraid. I think Lucius has figured out that one of the ways they can bring Riddle back is with little Aeris' blood. There are other methods but they are trickier and require an enemy's blood and little Harry is safe for now; and they wouldn't come after me outright, not now."

Albus studied the face of the man in front of him. He needed Remus to understand the gravity of the situation. If the Death Eaters got a hold of Nephiri and her daughter, they could very well resurrect the Dark Lord and then he'd be able to wreak havoc until Harry was ready. The prophecy would be fulfilled, Albus knew that, but he needed to give Harry all the time he could.

"Remus? You'll need to go in a hurry. I've prepared a port key. I'd have sent Severus, but I thought you a better choice. She won't see you as so much as a threat. I don't know if she knows of Tom's demise; but she will know he'll want his daughter and that if he knew where she was, he'd send his Death Eaters. Will you go?"

Albus almost held his breath as he waited for Remus' answer.

Remus sat, completely shocked. All this time, he'd been so sure that hiding in the muggle world was so fool proof, and here Albus was telling him that it wasn't, and that the person he thought had fooled everyone was in serious trouble. His look of bewilderment turned to one of determination. He'd find her, and he'd help her. He might not have been able to help Lily and her child, but he'd save this one!

"I'll go. Where in America is she?"

Albus stood with a relieved sigh. He felt vindicated in believing in this young man. He walked to the desk and picked up the Coke can he'd charmed into a port key. As he handed in to the now determined young man in front of him, he felt a sense of pride. This young man wouldn't let him down. He'd find Nephiri and Aeris and bring them to safety. Nephiri Riddle might not like having to live within the walls of Hogwarts for a while, but she'd have to do it for her and her daughter's safety.

Little did Albus know that in less that 30 minutes time, Remus would be returning to Hogwarts. Not the conquering hero he expected, but bearing the body of Nephiri Riddle, and with a new self-appointed mission of finding Aeris Riddle and keeping her safe.

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten! I never really understood how important they would be to me. I felt kinda down when I only got the tried and true review of my wonderful friend LittleTigger. Read her story and review it too, I guarantee you'll love it! I had to break this into two chapters. Aeris has decided it wasn't the correct time for her to make her debut. Little brat! I'll have a talk with her and see if it doesn't help.

**Little Tigger**

Your help, support and advice is so appreciated. I wouldn't have had the gumption to do this without you. Thank you! What did you think of my Albus? He's more like a caring father to the Maurauders than a general. I just didn't have the heart to make him hard.

HAHAHA

Much more Severus banter to come. Only it's with my lead. You'll like his snarkieness, I promise.

**Me**

Voldie is a jerk, but I plan on showing him as more human than evil incarnate.

**Mandrin**

Thank you for your kind words. I like Voldie too. If this goes well, I think I'll do a prequel with He and Nephiri. Would you be interested?

**Niamh O'Leary**

I noticed you put me on you author alert so I'll write to you too, just because it got my spirits up that someone was interested in reading more. Thank you, hope to actually hear from you now though! HINT HINT!


End file.
